Such joints are currently used, e.g., as “sleeve joints” for mounting stabilizers in motor vehicles. The designation “sleeve joint” is derived from the mount body present in the mount, which is designed as a sleeve in prior-art embodiments, so that it has a through hole. The sleeve joints known from the state of the art have a mount body with a spherically shaped bearing surface. This is accommodated in a complementarily shaped bearing shell inner surface of the bearing shell and is guided therein in a slidingly movable manner. For example, a bolt, which is used to fasten the joint to a motor vehicle component, is passed through the through hole of the mount body.
However, the problem arises that the space necessary for introducing and fixing the bolt in the area of the wheel suspension is very limited. Thus, the installation of prior-art joints in the motor vehicle is rather difficult.
Moreover, it was observed that the cross section of the prior-art sleeve joints is weakened due to the through hole prepared in the mount body, and this weakening must be compensated by the application of additional material on the outer circumference of the mount body in order to reach the required strength values of the component. The prior-art joint designs correspondingly have a considerable overall volume and consequently require more space for installation in the area of the wheel suspension than would be desirable.